User talk:Stone Warrior
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 05:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) |} Hey, please don't add the Minifigures category to minifigure articles; that category isn't for the minifigures themselves. And use spaces after your commas to make your edits more legible. --LCF (talk!) 19:17, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Your idea I think it sounds good, but be sure that when you put the storyline on the page; put as it's name: "Alternate Timeline 1: Piratverse" Sorry if it's inconvenient, but I've been working on the main story line, but your plot can work for the main story line too. Also; I'm considering changing the name of the group, because "Ca$h Cult" is getting a little stale for me, any suggestions? I'm thinking Ca$h Generals or Ca$h Army or something. P.S. (This is an edit, thought of this after I messaged you) I got it, "Ca$h Clan"! What do you think? Anyway, I kinda wanted to do an alternate time-line story back when Cligra was in charge...after he left it just fell apart and well...it's two (three now) years later, and I guess I'm like the only contributing member now? But I don't want anyone to consider me in charge. Because I'm not, I'm keeping that rank vacant in case Cligra ever returns. (Most likely it'll just stay vacant) But have you seen Ca$h Cow's Raid (Series 3, Set 2)? I was planning on having Ca$h Cow fight the Wikia users and the secret villain pulling the strings, and possibly seeking the aid of two or three of the Wikia users who come to their senses? Maybe even enlist a few Code Monkeys? (Series 3, Set 3, is coming soon-ish, Code Monkeys are all over it) Plus on top of the main sets I have some bonus ones planned, like an "Army Builder" pack of Tax-Men and one of Ex-Ca$h Troopers. And also a Hero Factory style Ca$h Robot (with inter-changeable parts) And maybe a few others. Also pirates? like it, I had one of the Wikia users planned to be a pirate, big Ca$h themed ship and everything. If you want details on him maybe you would like to use him some? Also quick question, do you have Lego Digital Designer? Because I think your ideas would make awesome sets. --Simon5750 (talk) 09:11, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks stone for fixing up my professor who. --Legoman27 (talk) 16:23, February 4, 2014 (UTC)Legoman27 Ca$h Sounds good, feel free to add it to the list of plotlines. But still, maybe remember to put that it's an alternate time-line? But please do whatever you want. --Simon5750 (talk) 22:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Ca$h Plans Would you mind if I organized the sets you've posted on the Ca$h Stuff page, and while I'm at it fix the unfinished link on one of them? Don't worry I won't mess with them, and I'll even put your sets and stuff above the stuff I was putting, I just thought maybe they could be a little better organized. But if you don't want me to, it's up to you, I won't if you don't want me to. Also, add your name to the list of creators at the top of the page (It's simple, just copy one of the others, paste it at whatever place you want on the list, even at the top if you want, and replace their user name with your user name) and also, if it's not to much trouble, inform me when you have LDD installed? Thank you. --Simon5750 (talk) 03:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey, next time I'm on , can you come on? -Knight